1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high efficiency brushless direct current motor or generator and more specifically to an improved modular winding system that can be employed in conjunction with a stator having a plurality of stator teeth to produce an inexpensive, high power density motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs and configurations of electric motors and generators are presently in use in the field of alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) motors. Both AC and DC motors are in widespread use in many industries and are increasingly utilized in transportation applications where high-torque and low power consumption are two seemingly contradictory goals. The magnetic motor industry is continuously attempting to design motors with increased and enhanced efficiency to facilitate motor operation with a minimum of electric power consumption, thereby gaining competitive advantage. Motors utilizing an array of differing rotor and stator designs have been devised in an attempt to provide higher power densities throughout the motor rotor and stator, thereby leading to enhanced operational efficiency.
However, there is a need in the art for a motor or generator assembly employing a more efficient rotor and stator design to enhance electromagnetic flux density in the motor, particularly the stator tooth windings. Traditionally, many stator windings are expensive to produce and are electrically inefficient, requiring end windings that detract from the electrical efficiency of the motors.
However, a design that permits a simplified winding construction that eliminates end windings and reduces motor manufacturing costs would lead to enhanced energy efficiency and is therefore highly desirable. Furthermore, a motor design taking advantage of the superior magnetic properties of a modular winding system to increase power density in the motor is also desirable.
Additionally, most prior art motors employ conventional stator tooth windings that necessarily require additional machine weight, field losses, and axial length due to the arrangement of the end windings. Thus there is a need in the art for a motor having improved windings that reduce the electromagnetic disadvantages as well as the manufacturing disadvantages of conventional DC motor winding designs.